Sorcerers, Wizards, and Witches
by Akira Nimura
Summary: So, the gang is sent to Hogwarts to help Harry and his gang out with Voldemort. A new evil has come and is after a new person in the group! Wait, Eriol has a twin sister? What's with the mood change? Is it true love for Harry or just a con love? OOC?
1. Chp 1

Yeah, I'm re-writing this. I forgot to say this but: There will be SOME spoiler for Book 5 if you haven't read it yet.

Disclaimer: TT I wish I own HP and CCS, but I own this plot, books that you haven't heard of, and some OC!

R&R! Flames are accepted!

Keys/Legend:

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

SHOUTING/YELLING

_Emphasized words_

**Notes, Letters**

Flashback/End of Flashback

Lyrics

=Time=

Scene

-:-Beginning of chapter/End of chapter-:-

Someone's POV

Dream/End of Dream

(My notes)

[Something is spoken in Japanese] (This is when the HP crew comes in.)

-:-

"We're going to be late!" shouted an auburn hair girl. Her emerald eyes shone in the sun as she ran down the street with two older men following her. "TOUYA! YUKI! HURRY UP!" The two men sighed and ran after her. Sakura Kinomoto, 16 years old, is on her way to her friend's house.

"SAKURA! WAIT UP!" called the man with silver hair and wearing glasses. Yukito Tsukishiro, or Yuki, dragged his luggage behind him as he tried to catch up with Sakura. When he finally caught up to her, he looked down and smiled. He took her luggage and pulled it for her.

"Arigatou Yuki-san," Sakura said bowing. "I can't believe that you're going to teach at Hogwarts with Onii-chan!" Sakura smiled as she continued to walk to Eriol's mansion.

Flashback

The alarm clock in Sakura's room rang. A hand shot out from under the cover and hit the alarm.

"KAIJUU!" Touya shouted from downstairs. "IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP, YOU'LL BE LATE MEETING WITH TOMOYO!"

"HOOOOEEEEEEE!" Sakura jumped out of bed, ran into the restroom and did her daily routine. After she did her daily routine, she ran around her room, trying to put on her socks. She tripped over a yellow stuff animal that was on the ground, playing video games. "GOMEN NASAI KERO-CHAN!" Sakura rushed downstairs with Kero trailing behind her.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Kero-chan," Fujitaka, Sakura's dad, said. "Pancakes?" Kero stopped his glaring at Sakura's head and flew over to the pancakes. Sakura sat down across from Touya, eating her pancakes. "Sakura-chan, a letter came to you." Fujitaka handed her a yellow envelope labeled:

**To: Ms. Sakura Kinomoto**

**Third bedroom on the right**

**Fifth house on the left**

**1234 Cherry Lane******

**Tomoeda****, ****Japan**

"Wow," Sakura muttered, "they're very direct." Sakura flipped the envelope over and saw a seal with a 'H' on it, surrounded by four animals, snake, lion, raven, and a badger. She opened the letter and read it aloud.

**HOGWARTS****SCHOOL**** of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

****

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

**Dear Miss Kinomoto**

**You have been accepted to Hogwarts. You will start sixth year. Even thought we don't accept students older than eleven, because of your magic level, we decided to put you in sixth year. In another piece of paper, you will find a list of equipment you need. Term will start on September 1. **

**Since you need to catch up, please be in ****London**** before August 1. You will stay with Eriol Hiiragizawa. Syaoran Li and Tomoyo Daidouji are also coming. We expect your owl no later than July 31.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress.**

"Wow," Sakura muttered as she pulled out another sheet of paper and read it aloud:

**HOGWARTS****SCHOOL**** of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

****

**Uniform:**

**Three sets of plain work robes (black)**

**One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

**One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

**One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)**

**Shorts (color of your house you are in)**

**T-shirt (color of your house)**

**Sweatpants (color of your house)**

**Sweatshirts (color of your house)**

**Tennis shoe**

**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags**

**Course Books**

**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 6) by Miranda Goshawk**

**A History of Magic book 2 by Bathilda Bagshot**

**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**

**An Advances' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**

**Magical Creatures by Newt Scamander**

**Protection against Evil by Kaho Mizuki**

**Life of Clow Reed by Kaho Mizuki**

**Creations of Clow Reed by Kaho Mizuki**

**History of Sorcerers by Riku Mizu**

**Magical Guide to Wandless Magic by Risa Hiwatari**

**Martial Arts Forms by Shang Li**

**Other Equipment**

**1 wand**

**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**

**1 set glass or crystal phials**

**1 telescope**

**1 set brass scale**

**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad**

"If the Chinese gaki is coming," Touya spoke up, "then you're not going at all."

"Syaoran-kun is not a gaki!" Sakura exclaimed, stomping on Touya's foot again. "Otou-san, can I go?" Fujitaka looked at Kero, who nodded. Fujitaka looked at his only daughter and nodded.

"Demo Otou-san!" Touya said, getting up from the chair.

"You will be able to watch over Sakura," Fujitaka said, "since you and Yukito-kun are teaching there." Touya looked at Fujitaka, then nods. He almost forgot that he was teaching at Hogwarts.

End of Flashback (Yes, the flashback is crappy. I can't think of anything else!)

After walking for what seems like hour, they reached Eriol's mansion. Sakura knocked on the door and to be answer by a bear hug from a red hair maiden. (Is it red?)

"Nakuru-chan," Sakura gasped, "please let me go." Nakuru, or Ruby Moon, instantly let Sakura go. "Eriol-kun! Where's the others?"

"They're in there," the navy blue hair boy said, "waiting for you." Sakura quickly bowed.

"GOMEN!" Sakura bowed again. Eriol chuckled and shook his head. He led the way into the living room, where two people await them. The boy has messy chocolate hair and amber eyes, while the girl has raven hair and amethyst hair. The amethyst hair girl stood up along with the chocolate hair boy. She ran to Sakura as Sakura hugged her. "Tomoyo-chan. Syaoran-kun." Sakura hugged the boy, known as Syaoran. Touya was glaring at Syaoran, until Yuki broke the glare.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo was out of breath. "Eriol-kun has a twin sister!" Sakura cocked her head to one side.

"What Daidouji-chan trying to say is," Syaoran said, "Hiiragizawa has a twin sister in England. She got the same letter as us, and she's going to the same school as us." Sakura nodded, showing him that she understands him.

"I'm going to call her now," Eriol spoke up as he picked up the phone.

Number 4 Privet Drive

A handsome young man was outside in the garden, looking up the sky. His jet black hair clung to his face due to the sweat. His glasses kept on slipping off his nose. He was hoping that his uncle wouldn't look out.

"HARRY POTTER!" a voice boomed from inside the house. Sixteen years old Harry Potter sighed as he stood up and walked inside. His lighting scar shone brightly as a soft breeze blew at him. "WHERE WERE YOU?"

'Obviously,' Harry thought, 'they forgotten the threat from Moody.' "I was outside in the garden, working," Harry replied, crossing his arms across his chest. Vernon was going to say something when an owl flew in. Harry quickly caught it and ran upstairs. He ripped open the letter addressed to him. "Hermione," he muttered as he read the letter.

**Hi Harry!**

**Did you get a letter from Hogwarts yet? I did! Professor Dumbledore sent me a separate letter, saying that there are five new students this year, along with several new professors. We're having a new subject this year! Physical Education/Martial Arts. I wonder who will be teaching it, hopefully not Snape. I'm at you-know-where right now. **(Any guess where she is?) **Dumbledore said that the new students will be coming, too. He said beginning of July, they are coming. It's in a few days! Well, I'll have to talk to you when I see you! See you Harry!**

**Yours truly,**

**Hermione Granger**

"New students," Harry said as he read the letter from his other friend, Ron. "Figures, it's the same as Hermione!" Harry threw the letters into his trunks as a barn owl flew towards his way. It was from Hogwarts. (I'm going to skip the whole Hogwarts letter stuff.) After reading what the Hogwarts letter, he opened the letter from Dumbledore.

**Harry,**

**I can't say much, but I'm sure that Ms. Granger has told you that there are new students and professors this year. The Weasleys will come and pick you up tomorrow morning at ****9:30****. Pack up now, and don't worry about Hedwig. She's over there with them already. I'll see you soon Harry.**

**Professor Dumbledore**

Even though the letter was short, Harry smiled. He threw the letter in the trunk and started to pack his stuff.

Eriol's mansion

"Moshi moshi," Eriol said. "Kokoro-chan?" They heard a faint 'Hai' as Eriol said, "Good. Listen good okay? A couple of my friends are coming to England tomorrow. I'm coming back also. So will you please pick us up at 10 in the morning?" A faint 'Hai' was heard as well as a scream. "What's going on?" They couldn't hear anything, because the girl might be whispering. "Ja ne, Kokoro-chan." Eriol hung up and looked at them. "We should be going now. Our plane leaves in half an hour." They all nodded as they headed towards the airport.

Hiiragizawa's Estate

"Kokoro-sama," whined a boy with dark purple hair. "What's going on? Please tell us." The girl with navy blue hair just smiled as her square glasses flashed.

"You'll see tomorrow," she said.

Number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London

"I'm bored," whined a red hair boy.

"Shut up Ron," hissed a girl with bushy brown hair. "You played Exploding Snaps with Fred and George the whole day, now what do you want?" Ron just shrugged as he headed upstairs. "We're picking Harry up tomorrow at 9:30." Ron ran backed and looked at her.

"Really? Tell me, Hermione," Ron said, "I'm not dreaming."

"You're not," Hermione replied.

Tokyo International Airport

Sakura and the others were boarding the plane. Sakura was blushing bright red. Syaoran was holding onto Sakura's hand as he pulled his luggage. There was a hint of red on his face, but you can't say it's a blush. Touya was glaring daggers at Syaoran's head. If looks can shoot out daggers, millions of daggers would be stuck to Syaoran's head by now.

Syaoran sat next to Sakura, while she sat at the window. Eriol and Tomoyo sat at the last two seats on their row. Touya, Yuki, and Nakuru sat behind them with an empty spot. After waiting 10 minutes, the seat belt picture flashed on, signaling for take off.

=10 minutes later=

Eriol bent over and told the other three in whispers, "We are not allowed to use our magic in front of the other students." They all nodded, except for Syaoran. He just glared at Eriol who went back to sitting position.

Number four Privet Drive

Harry was eating breakfast with the Dursleys when a knocked was heard. Vernon looked at Harry who stood up to open the door.

"HARRY!" Ron jumped on Harry and hugged him to death.

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?" boomed Vernon.

"Picking Harry up," replied Ron. "Get your things Harry, we're leaving now. Dumbledore said that he will be picking up the new students as soon as possible." Harry nodded and went to pull his trunk down the stairs. Vernon stood there watching. Harry came back with is trunk. Fred and George pulled Harry's trunk into the car.

"Come on Harry," Ron said, pulling Harry outside.

"HE'S NOT COMING!" Vernon shouted, blocking the doorway.

"You forgot what I said before summer holidays," a harsh voice said. Vernon turned around shakily. Moody's magical eye was rolling around crazily. "He is coming, and that's final. If you say anything more…" Vernon nodded and moved out of the way. "Come on, Potter." Moody pulled Harry by his left arm with Ron trailing behind them.

England International Airport

Eriol looked around for any signs of his little sister.

"Where is she Hiiragizawa?" asked Syaoran, glaring at Eriol. Eriol had his back on Syaoran, so he just shrugged. Syaoran felt someone tapped on his shoulder. He turned around and spat, "WHAT?"

"That's not a way to speak to your ancestor," the girl said. Syaoran looked at her, she resembles Eriol.

"HOLY SMOKE!" Syaoran shouted. "A GIRL VERSION OF HIIRAGIZAWA!" The girl just shook her head while sighing.

"I'm Kokoro Hiiragizawa," Kokoro said, "Eriol's twin sister." She bowed and looked at them.

"Sakura Kinomoto," Sakura said, bowing.

"Tomoyo Daidouji," Tomoyo said, also bowing.

"…" Syaoran was glaring at Kokoro. She looked highly amused at Syaoran's reaction.

"Syao-kun," Sakura whispered, nudging him in the ribs. "Introduce yourself."

"Syaoran Li," Syaoran muttered, barely bowing. She just smiled.

"And this is Satoshi," Kokoro said, stepping aside. The boy with dark purple hair bowed. "And the stuff animal he's holding is Dark." (Yes, I know. I changed almost everyone's name. The other names don't interest me anymore. And yes, Satoshi and Dark, I took it from DNAngel. Thank you to the creator of DNAngel.) The black stuff animal winked before he went back acting as a stuff animal. "Where's the other two?"

"You mean Touya and Yuki?" Sakura asked. Kokoro just smiled. "They're coming." Sakura looked around and saw her brother and Yuki walking towards them. "There they are!"

"Kinomoto-san, Tsukishiro-san," Kokoro said, bowing. "My name is Kokoro, Eriol's twin sister." Touya and Yuki both nodded. "If you are ready, I think we should be on our way. It's getting quite late." Kokoro turned around and walked out the airport.

With Dumbledore

Dumbledore was sitting in the Leaky Cauldron, waiting for noon to come. He had drunk two cups of butterbeer. He kept on looking at his watch, wishing that time would go faster.

"Who are you waiting for, Professor?" Tom the Keeper of Leaky Cauldron asked as he picked up the two empty cups.

"It's not who, but what," Dumbledore said, "I'm waiting for it to be noon, so I can go meet some students transferred from Japan." Tom nodded and then left. Finally, his watch struck 12. "I'll be off now, Tom, good day."

"Good day to you too, Professor," Tom said. Dumbledore left with a swish of his cloak.

Number 12, Grimmauld Place

Harry tip toed inside, careful not to make any sound. He misses his god-father dearly. Being in this place makes it worse for him. He wants to see Sirius again, see his smiling face. But no matter how much he wishes, he stayed dead.

"Harry," Ron said, "it's time for lunch." Harry nodded and followed Ron into the kitchen. When he entered, there was multiple 'Hello, Harry.'

"Hello," Harry said, taking a seat near Hermione. Food is being passed around as Hermione started the topic on the new students and professors.

"I wonder how many professors there are," Hermione said. "Professor Lupin, did Professor Dumbledore say anything about the new students?"

"He just said that they are transferred students from Japan," Lupin replied, "but one lives in England. And I don't know why she didn't go to Hogwarts, since she has magic." Lupin began to stuff himself again.

"I'll make a bet with you mate," Ron said, "one galleon if all of them make it to Slytherin."

"Fine," Harry said, "I'm betting one galleon that they will be in Gryffindor."

"Deal," Ron said, shaking hands with Harry. The rest of lunch was nothing except Hermione kept on asking when they are going to Diagon Alley.

Hiiragizawa's Estate

Kokoro was sitting in front of Eriol, talking with him. "How's Japan?" she asked.

"The weather is nice over there," Eriol replied, "but I miss England."

"Then why did you stay in Japan for such a long time?" asked Kokoro, trying to annoy her brother.

"I had some unfinished business," Eriol replied, getting annoyed. Kokoro just smiled.

"Do you have a girlfriend yet?" Kokoro's smiled grew even more. "Is she Daidouji-san? Or Kinomoto-san?" Eriol was staring at her. The doorbell rang. Kokoro sighed and went to open the door. "[Yes?]" The man looked amused, but she can sensed that he was confused. "I'm so sorry, I mean, what is it that you want?"

"Ah," the old man said, "my name is Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Of course," Kokoro said, "do come in." Kokoro moved aside to let the headmaster in. "I think you should know us by now." Dumbledore nodded. "Is there something that you need?"

"Ah yes," Dumbledore said, "I would like you to come and stay with a couple of the students that will helping you. And don't worry, they know what they are doing. Of course, one of them is the leader of a club that teaches defense." Kokoro just nodded.

"Satoshi," Kokoro said, "will you please pack my things for me?" Satoshi nodded and headed upstairs.

"Are you sure you can trust him?" Syaoran asked. Kokoro just smiled.

"Now," Kokoro said, "why wouldn't you trust the reincarnation of Mizu Reed?" She winked and smiled. "Reed-sama did go to Hogwarts and study there. Clow Reed, he didn't go, because he stayed in China for something." Satoshi came back down with two luggages.

"Good thing we didn't unpack yet," Sakura said, pulling her luggage.

"PUDDING!" squealed a yellow plush toy. Tomoyo and Sakura sweat dropped.

"I think Dark can show Kero the pudding," Kokoro said, as the black plush toy flew over to her. "Dark, please show Kero the way."

"But that's my pudding collection!" Dark exclaimed in his squeaky voice.

"I promise you that when we get back," Kokoro said, "I'll buy more for you. Any flavor you want."

"Any flavor?" Dark asked. Kokoro just nodded. Dark flew over to the yellow toy and dragged him towards the kitchen.

"The professors will be staying at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said, "but first, Professor McGonagall will show them to Diagon Alley so they can get their supplies." Kokoro nodded.

"And please bring Dark and Kero with you," Kokoro said, "along with Spinel Sun." The forgotten stuff animal flew out of Nakuru's purse and suspended in front of Kokoro.

"So you finally remember me," Spinel Sun said.

"Now, now, Suppi," Kokoro said, "is that a way to speak me?"

"I'M NOT SUPPI!" shouted Spinel Sun. Kokoro just smiled.

"Who is this Professor you were talking about?" asked Eriol. A woman stepped out behind Dumbledore. Introductions were made as they waited for the two stuff animals to finish with eating.

Kokoro walked in the kitchen and found two of them sleeping. She picked them up by their wings and carried them outside. She handed Satoshi the black stuff animal, and she gave Yuki the yellow stuff animal. Dark was muttering about pudding, while Kero was shouting things about video games. (") After handing over the stuff animals, the new staffs and McGonagall departed, leaving behind the headmaster and the transferred students.

"Shall we go then?" Dumbledore asked. The students nodded in unison. Dumbledore led them to Grimmauld Place.

-:-

If some of my old readers are reading this then: You can tell that this has change A LOT! I'm going to start to fix chapter 2 soon, but for now, read chapter 1. Remember: R&R!


	2. Chp 2

Five reviews, I'm flabbergasted. I thought I was going to get around like 2 only, but I'm wrong. I'm so sorry about the rushing at the end of the previous chapter, I was in a rush to go to San Jose! Anyways, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just take a look at my biography and you'll see a list of what I own and what I don't own.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Dumbledore led them to a secluded place. He looked around, and told them the address: Number 12 Grimmauld Place, London.

"I'll meet you guys there," Dumbledore said as they nodded. He disaparated with a faint pop. The five stood there, blank minded, especially a certain auburn hair girl.

"How are we going to get there?" asked Sakura, confused. Sakura heard a swish behind her. She turned around and only saw blue light. "Hoe?" Sakura looked closely and the light disappeared. "HOEEEE!" She didn't see Kokoro anywhere along with Eriol. Sakura looked around and only saw Syaoran and Tomoyo.

"Shall we go?" Tomoyo asked, stepping forward. Syaoran nodded and stuck his hand out. Tomoyo took it along with Sakura.

"How are we going to get there?" asked Sakura. She got an answer by a blinding light surrounding her.

Number 12 Grimmauld Place

Sakura landed on top of Syaoran. Eriol caught Tomoyo before she can land on her back. "Thanks very much Syao-kun," Sakura muttered sarcastically. She got off him with the help from Kokoro.

"I guess this it," Kokoro said as she pulled Syaoran up.

"But there's only 11 and 13!" Sakura exclaimed. "Where's 12?"

"We'll find out," Kokoro replied softly, "won't we?" She glanced at Sakura. "You first my dear niece," Kokoro put her hand in front her, waiting for Sakura to go.

When they got closer to the buildings, a house between eleven and thirteen started to inflate. "Interesting," Syaoran muttered, not quite impressed.

"It's only visible to ones with magic," Kokoro said with amusement. "And yet, they did it well." Dumbledore just smiled. "Is there something that you would like to tell us Professor?" Amusements played in Dumbledore's eyes.

Inside Number 12 Grimmauld Place

Harry stared out the window, looking at the group that Dumbledore had with him.

"Is that them?" asked Ron, pointing at them. "WHOA! Look at the girl with raven hair! Look at her eyes! Are those eyes real?" WHACK! "What was that for, Hermy?"

"Of course they're not real," Hermione replied matter of factly. "It's impossible for people to have eyes like that unless they have contacts."

"What are contacts?" Ron asked, looking outside. Hermione sighed and walked away while muttering 'wizards.'

Outside Number 12 Grimmauld Place

"I was wondering if I got the right sorcerers," Dumbledore said, "but now that I've known, I found the right ones." Sakura cocked her head to one side, confused. Dumbledore chuckled lightly. "I meant that I have found the right sorcerers." His blue eyes twinkle with happiness and sorrow.

Dumbledore opened the door to the house and walked in. "Please be quiet when you enter." Dumbledore entered with the transferred students following behind. "Follow me," Dumbledore said in a low voice that resembles a whisper. Dumbledore led them into the kitchen where they saw a mess of red heads, a brown head, and a jet black head. All attentions were on the newcomers. "Everybody, these are the transfer students that I've been talking about."

"Good afternoon," Kokoro said while bowing, "my name is Kokoro Hiiragizawa."

"Eriol Hiiragizawa," Eriol said, also bowing.

"Wo jiao Syaoran Li," Syaoran said in Chinese. (I got this from my electronic dictionary. Correct me if I'm wrong.)

"Watashi no namae wa Sakura Kinomoto desu," Sakura said, bowing.

"Watashi no namae was Tomoyo Daidouji desu," Tomoyo bowed down.

"Uhh…what did they say?" asked the red head that's sitting next to the girl with brown hair.

"They just introduced themselves," Kokoro replied. "[Introduce yourself in English. Unless Onii-chan didn't teach you English.]"

"He's Syaoran Li," Sakura said, "but call him Li. I'm Sakura Kinomoto, and that's Tomoyo Daidouji. Sorry about before."

"This is Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasly, Remus Lupin, Tonks, (forgot her whole name) Mad-Eye Moody, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter" Dumbledore said pointing to each and everyone of them. Mrs. Weasley instantly stood up and pulled more chairs out of the air and set them next to Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

"Sit, sit," Mrs. Weasley said, "don't just stand there. Make yourself at home."

"But our stuff," Sakura said. Mrs. Weasley just waved the words away.

"Don't worry about them," she said, dragging each and everyone of them to sit down. When they all sat down, Mrs. Weasley asked them, "Where do you guys come from?"

"We're from Japan," Sakura said, "except for Kokoro."

"Where did you live?"

"England," Kokoro replied softly. Confusion was amongst our fellow witches and wizards.

"Then why didn't you go to Hogwarts if you have magic?" Ron inquired.

"I did," Kokoro replied.

"How come we never saw you?" it was Harry who spoke up. Kokoro's glass flashed.

"You'll find out in an adequate amount of time," she muttered but strident enough for everybody to hear. (Strident is another word for loud. Don't ask about big vocabularies. I just feel like using them now.) Silence was upon the group.

The stillness in the room was enough to drive one wild, unless they can control their own sanity. Three out of sixteen managed to keep their sanity to level one. Level two was our very own Card mistress, Sakura Kinomoto, Syaoran Li, Tomoyo Daidouji, and the Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter. Last but not least, level three. People on level three are…Let's say, very odd. Level three are Fred and George Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Lupin, Moody, Bill, Charlie, Ginny, and Tonks.

Level one means they can tolerate they stillness and maintain their own sanity to a perfect level. Eriol would smile at those at level two to four. Kokoro looked concerned and pitied those who can't maintain their sanity. Dumbledore, well, who knows what is going on in that man's mind. (Ehehehehe…)

Sakura was looking around nervously, not able to control her own anxiousness. Once in a while she would fool around with the hem of her shirt, twisting and turning it, wrinkling the tender pink material. Syaoran was able to control his sanity for a second, only a second, and then he lost it. Not all of his sanity is at loss, some remained, and some went. The stillness, more like the room is filled with tenseness, was too much for him. Tomoyo was glancing at every object her eyes can hit. She played with her hair nervously, losing 50% of sanity in point two seconds. (It's 0.2 okay?) Harry, his glass kept on slipping off due to his moist face. Bead of sweats rolled down his face. It was not hot, in fact, it was a perfect weather. No it was not the weather, it was his nerves.

Level three, you can say they've gone INSANE! Their eyes kept on averting from places to places, stopping once in a while when they caught each other eyes. Tonks' hair kept on changing color and length due to her nervousness. Moody's magical eye has gone crazy, rolling around in its sockets.

"Well," Eriol spoke up, breaking the silence, "it seems like the stillness is getting on your nerve." Everybody, with the exceptional of level one, sighed in relief.

Harry's POV

Everybody was silent. It was not any kind of silence…It was more like…Someone was dead. I was getting impatient with the silent. How can those three stand it? The silent was a killer. If this kind of silent can kill, I'd be dead by now.

End of POV

"Why won't you kids go somewhere now?" Mrs. Weasley suggested.

"I know a park near here," Kokoro said, "if you guys want to go…" Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ron, Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol stood up. "I'll take that as a yes." She smiled. "Do you guys want to come along?" Ginny, George, and Fred shook their head. She smiled and nodded. Ron, Hermione, and Harry went dragging Ginny, George, and Fred.

"Com' on," Ron said, "it's gonna be fun." Kokoro shook her head as she walked outside. Ron, pulling Ginny, Harry, pulling George, Hermione, pulling Fred, Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura, and Syaoran followed.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sorry for not updating soon! I had writers' block and I didn't want to start another chapter. On the next chapter, it's going to get a little bit confusing. Please R&R!


	3. Chp 3

Yo! Thanks for the reviews…I'm smiling now, and ya know what? FF.NET doesn't allow the underscore and the thingy that points up. Anyways, on with chapter 3.

-:-

The trip to the park was…odd. Kokoro kept on disappearing, leaving the others confused. Once in a while, they'd get lost, and had Kokoro come out and help them. Well, Eriol for the first time in his life, was truly mad.

"WHERE DID YOU GO?" he was practically shouting at his twin while shaking her. "DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES WE GOT LOST?" Kokoro just smiled at him, ticking him even more. "DON'T SMILE AT ME YOUNG LADY!"

"Have you ever seen Eriol-kun like this before?" Sakura asked Syaoran, who was gawking at the reincarnation of Clow Reed.

"The question is: Is that even Hiiragizawa?" Syaoran restated the question, still gawking at Eriol.

"Are they always like this?" Harry asked.

"We just met Kokoro today," Tomoyo said, looking at an angry Eriol, "so we don't know. Eriol-kun…"

"DO YOU KNOW THAT I WAS WORRIED?" Eriol continued yelling at his twin.

"You're making a scene Onii-chan," Kokoro muttered, backing away from her twin. "If you get mad again, [nobody will shinjiru (believe) that you're the rinne no Clow Reed (reincarnation of Clow Reed).] Plus, you're totally not yourself." She inspected the now ruffled up Eriol, trying to straighten his clothes. "If you are done, we are nearly there." She began walking away.

Well, as you can see, Eriol got mad for the first time. Why? He was so concerned for his twin. Why? How should I know? They're brothers and sisters, ne? So, shouldn't they care for each other? I thought so. On with the story. When they were almost three feet to the park, they met up with a thief.

"Hand over the money and girls now!" the thief said, holding up a banana. (O.O) "Hand them over or you'll die!"

"By a banana that's half eaten?" Syaoran asked.

"Wait," the thief said, "wrong one. This was my lunch. Hold on." He was struggling to keep his lunch _and_ getting the real gun out of his pocket. "GAH! MY LUNCH!" The banana had fallen to the ground. (From now until this part is over, the thief will be called…TIM!)

"If you're a thief," Kokoro said, "be a decent one." He was struggling under her hold. "Move again, and you'll die." Well, of course, Kokoro wouldn't _dare_ to kill Tim. "Onii-chan, please call the police." Eriol nodded and walked away, but to slip on the banana. He fell flat on his face in a pile of mud. (I feel really weird today.)

After Eriol got back up to his feet, he called the police. Well, poor Tim, is put in jail for a matter of time. Who knows what he'll use as his next weapon. Maybe a pineapple, orange, watermelon, or grapes. Who knows? Anyways, let's get back to our gang.

They were sitting on a bench, quiet, until Harry spoke up. "What school did you guys transfer from?"

"Ano…" Sakura said, not quite sure of what to tell him. "Well, I went to—"

"They went to Clow Academy," Eriol said, "and I went to Kaze Institute with Kokoro." Harry just nodded, along with Hermione and Ron.

"I'll be right back," Kokoro muttered and ran to the forest. She disappeared in an instance.

"What's with her?" Ron asked, finishing his vanilla ice cream. Eriol just shrugged.

Somewhere in Britain

The room was filled with the smell of blood. Dead corpses lay on the floor, in every direction, ready to be eaten. Skeletons were hung up on the wall for displays. A pudgy man was bowed before a chair.

"What is it Wormtail?" a dark, but shrill voice asked.

"I-I have found something, Master," Wormtail, a pudgy man, said, bowing even lower, hitting his head on the floor.

"What?" Voldemort said. The most feared wizard sat in his chair, holding a snake like dagger, cutting off a hand of baby. (Yes, gruesome. Why I put it there? Right now, I'm feeling really depress. Sorry to those who don't like this part. bows) He licked the blood from the hand and toss it on the floor. The poor baby was crying his head off, but either the Dark Lord nor Wormtail pay any heed to it.

"I-I just f-found out about a b-book that c-can help you g-get stronger," Wormtail stuttered.

"A book? How pathetic is that?"

"Not any book, Master. But a book that can help raise your power, and make you a sorcerer."

"Tell me," the Dark Lord said, sawing the head off. Crimson blood splattered all over his black, torn robe as a painful cry of the baby filled the room.

"This book is called Clow," Wormtail said, "and it contains cards."

"Cards?" the Dark Lord asked in amusement. He stopped with what he's doing, and looked at his servant. "Tell me about it." Well, you should know about the Cards, so I'm skipping that part.

Back to our gang

"AH!" Harry screamed in pain. His hand shot to his forehead, clenching his scar. Kokoro came back in time to see the problem.

"We should go now," Kokoro muttered as she helped Harry to his feet. "We don't want any suspicions from people." Quickly, but carefully, Kokoro helped Harry back to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. When she opened the door, Mrs. Weasley rushed to Harry's side.

"How is he?" asked Mrs. Weasley, placing him on the coach in the dining room.

"I don't know," Kokoro said. "Eriol, what happened?" Eriol just shrugged. "Sakura?" Sakura shook her head. "Li?" Syaoran just stared at Harry. "Tomoyo?" Tomoyo looked scared to answer the question. "Hermione?" Hermione shook her head. "Ron?" Ron looked spaced out. "Where's Professor Dumbledore?"

"He's coming," Mrs. Weasley said as she placed a damp cloth on Harry's forehead. "Let's just hope he makes in time." Kokoro sat at the dining table, along with the others.

=5 minutes later=

Dumbledore along with the other Order members were at Harry's side, nursing him back to health. For the past four minutes, Harry was on a fever strike. (Fever strike…) It stayed like for the rest of the day. Harry would get better, then get the cold, then get the fever, and then get the flu. Who knows what happened. Maybe the pain was too much for him this time.

=5 days later= (I need to skip some parts, for I don't know what to do.)

Harry was sitting in the dining room with a bowl of soup under his nose.

"You better drink that," Kokoro said, "or you won't get any better." She was sitting across from him. "If you finish that bowl of soup, I might cook you something sweet to eat." Harry looked at her, uncertain whether to believe her or not. "Trust me." Harry picked up the spoon and took a sip of the soup. He instantly spit the soup out.

"Why is this soup so bitter?" Harry inquired. Kokoro sighed.

"It's for your own good, Harry," Kokoro muttered. "Drink and get healthy or we won't be able to go to Diagon Alley until you get better." Harry nodded and tried to finish the soup.

=2 days later=

Harry was chasing Ron all around the house, trying to get his book back. Try running and not make a racket, hard huh? Well, the curtains of Sirius's mother flew open and she started yelling.

"LEAVING ME ALL ALONE YOU SON OF…" the curtains were closed by the adults of the Order.

"Well, Harry," Mr. Weasley said, "you seem to be better." Harry nodded and smiled. "We can go to Diagon Alley next week." Mr. Weasley winked and walked away.

"Hey, Ron," Harry said, stopping Ron from running, "do you know where the transfer students are?" Ron pointed to the backyard.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Just wondering," Harry said, walking outside.

When he got outside, he saw the five of them sitting around, catching ball.

"Man," Syaoran said, "I'm bored." Sakura nodded in agreement along with Tomoyo.

"Hi Harry," Eriol said, taking notice of Harry. Kokoro looked at Harry and smiled. Sakura bowed along with Tomoyo. And Syaoran, he just nodded.

"I think I'll take a stroll," Kokoro said, "I'll see all of you later." She walked inside and went out into the streets.

"It's so boring," Harry muttered, sitting on the grass. Eriol stretched and yawned. He lay on the grass, looking at the sky. Harry did the same, looking at the clouds as they pass by. 'Sirius…' Harry thought as he saw a cloud that look like a dog. Soon, darkness consume him, pulling him into a deep slumber.

Dream

"Harry…" a soft, angelic voice called out. He turned around and saw a girl. The shadow was covering her face, so he can't see her face. "Harry…" The figure came closer to Harry. Harry felt content and warm when she got closer to him. Her face was inches away from him, and he still can't make out her face. As their lips touched, he heard laughter. "I have to go now…" her figure disappears.

"NO!" Harry grasped for her arm, but he went through her.

"…pay…die…her…" All he can hear was those three words before lights enters his eyes.

End of Dream (Yeah…corny…but I can't think of anything else.)

Harry sat up on his bed and rubbed his eyes. 'What's with the dream?' he asked himself as he got dressed. When he got downstairs, he was pulled into the kitchen by Ron.

"Good morning Harry," Lupin said. "Did you sleep well?" Harry nodded and reached for some English muffins.

"Mum decided that we should all go somewhere," Ron said. "Fred and George been complaining how it was so boring here."

"Where's the transfer students?" Harry asked.

"Kokoro went to the library, Tomoyo and Eriol went out for ice cream," Hermione said, "and Sakura and Syaoran, they said they went for a walk."

"At least they have something to do," Mrs. Weasley said. "Harry, dear, are you feeling alright?" Harry nodded. He was sweating, because of the weather. "Oh dear, it's getting too hot."

Where the Dark Lord is (Where, I have no idea)

It was too hot in the room. And still the room was dark. The aroma of blood filled the air along with the screaming of a girl. Her clothes were all tattered up, and tossed in the fire. (I'll let your imagination go wild on what's going on here. Here's a hint: Voldemort is raping a girl. Wait a minute…Voldemort…rape a Muggle…How odd…Well, this _is_ my story, so anything happens!)

After he was done with her, he used his dagger and slowly cut her arm off, licking the dark crimson blood every now and then. With every cut, she'd scream out in pain, pleading him to release her.

"Master," Lucius (sp?) said from outside the door, not daring to interrupt his master's fun.

"Come in," Voldemort said, sitting on the girl. "Pathetic Mudblood." Lucius Malfoy entered the room and looked at the girl in disgust. "What is it?"

"I've found out about the girls you want," Malfoy handed him two pictures, one of Sakura, and another of Kokoro. "They're going to Hogwarts this year." Voldemort nodded as he took the photos from Malfoy. He licked his lips when he saw Kokoro.

"She looks like dear Mizu Reed," the Dark Lord said. He brought the photo of Kokoro up to his mouth and licked it. "I want these two." Malfoy nodded, bowed, and left the room. "Now…Where were we?" (Yes, horrible, gomen. bows)

Back to our gang

Harry kept on banging his head on the table, for he is losing the game. He only have one card in is hand, and he have to use it wisely. (They're playing thirteen.)

"Stop going doubles damn it," Harry said, waiting for them to go singles. When Kokoro came back, she had taught them how to play thirteen.

When Kokoro placed down four to ace, nobody can beat it, so she put down the four of spades, giving Harry the chance to go. Harry placed down his two of hearts, and came second place. "Keep going," Kokoro said, "and let's see who's have to take on the dare." Their dare was who lose; has to eat Hermione's cooking. (Let me tell you this: It's horrible. Yes, I'm evil.) Since nobody can beat two of hearts, Hermione placed down her three of diamonds, while Ron placed down his king of hearts. Hermione have to pass, for she have cards lower than that. Ron place down four to nine, while Hermione placed down five to ten. Well, Ron pass, and lost. Kokoro smiled, "Well, Ron. You lost, so…"

"You have to eat my cooking!" Hermione exclaimed as Ron groaned. The result of Ron eating Hermione's food is this: Ron is stuck in the restroom for the rest of the day.

-:-

I shall leave you right there, for I'm having writers' block. R&R! Till next time!


	4. Chp 4

I'm going to Vietnam next week…So I'm not sure if I'm able to update that much…but I'll try to go to my cousin's house and use his computer. Well, here's chapter four for all of you readers!

-:-

Once again, Harry was holding two cards: a three of spade, and an ace of hearts. He knew he's going to lose to Sakura, Syaoran, and Hermione. The dare this time: Smell Fred's feet. Fred was watching happily, waiting for someone to smell his feet. Kokoro and Tomoyo are in the kitchen making snakes for them. Eriol was reading a book that he brought along with him. Ron, Ginny, and George were watching the game.

Syaoran had recently put down his four of diamonds, now Sakura is thinking of what to go. 'If I go my five, then my combination will be ruin. If I use my ace, I'll ruin my combination even worse. Should I pass?'

"Hurry up Sakura," Syaoran said, get impatience.

"Pass," Sakura sighed. The other two passed so Syaoran put down five of spades all the way up to ace of spades. So Sakura place down her higher version of five to ace. "YATTA! I WIN! I DON'T HAVE TO SMELL FRED'S FEET!" Sakura settled down as everyone pass, so it's Harry's turn. He placed down his ace of hearts. Since all the twos were already placed down, the other two passed. Harry placed down his three of spade, going into second place.

"I don't have to smell Fred's feet," Harry sighed in relived. Hermione placed down her nine of hearts, ruining her combination from three of clubs to nine of hearts. Syaoran, having only one card left, placed down his queen of diamonds. They all started to smirk, a smile was playing on Fred's face. Fear was etched on Hermione's face.

Fred pulled of his shoes and socks. Hermione knelt down, took a deep breath, and exhaled. Fred stuck his feet out, and Hermione took a whiff of it. Hermione's face turned from red to purple, then blue, then green. She ran to the restroom, and stayed in there until dinner was over. (Poor Hermione that. That's what she gets for cooking such bad for Ronnie. Just to let you know, this takes place three days after the cooking incident.)

Somewhere in the Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts

A figure was looking into an orb that's glowing bright blue. "Kokoro…" he whispered in his scratchy voice. "You shall be mine!"

Back to our gang

=Two days after the incident=

"Izn't zhat mean?" Ron asked, using a weird accent.

"What's mean?" Harry asked, eating his tuna sandwich. Ron just shrugged. "You're…" Harry trailed off for he can't find the right words. (Yeah right…I can't find the right words!)

"Hopeless?" Kokoro suggested as she sat down across from the two. Harry just nodded.

"Am I that hopeless?" Ron asked, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"I'd rather say bleak instead of hopeless," Kokoro said. "It sounds too straight forward and despicable. But…In another word, you're not that hopeless at all. You're just…impractical…bamboozle…but not hopeless at all, Ron." (Bamboozle, confusion, the same thing. Impractical, clueless, same thing. Despicable, mean, same thing.)

"Then why did you say hopeless?" Harry asked.

"Filling in the blanks," Kokoro replied, smiling. "If a blank is leaved blank, it will bring confusion over one." (I made this up.) Kokoro sighed as she took one sandwich in her hand. "I'd rather have someone who is neither clueless nor confused." Kokoro nodded and stood up. "Does neither of you know where Mrs. Weasley is?" Ron and Harry shook their head. "I'll go look for then, have a good time eating." She left the dining room in search for Mrs. Weasley. Soon enough, Kokoro's vacant seat is now taken over by Hermione

"How ya feeling Hermy?" Ron asked, stuffing his face with another sandwich. She just shrugged and took a sandwich in her hand. She took a bite and swallowed it.

"Who made these?" she asked, taking another bite.

"Kokoro and Tomoyo," Harry said in between mouth full. "Good huh?" Hermione nodded as she drowned a cup of pumpkin juice. "It's so boring. I want to go to Hogwarts." Hermione and Ron nodded. Eriol walked in and sat next to Hermione.

"Mr. Weasley said that we're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow," Eriol said, "and stay at the Leaky Cauldron until term begins." Eriol, too, took a sandwich and took a bite out of it.

"That's good," Hermione said, smiling.

-:-

Short and blunt. I know, I'll type the next chapter up ASAP.


	5. Chp 5

Ahh…Reviews. To Kikyo224: Ano…I was trying to tick one of my friends. But, just to be safe…take a look at my bio. I forgot what I put in it now. Ehehe…Well…Here's the name switch for those who didn't watch the Japanese version:

Sakura Kinomoto (Sakura Avalon)

Syaoran Li (Showron Li)

Eriol Hiiragizawa (Eli Moon)

Tomoyo Daidouji (Madison Taylor)

Nakuru (Ruby Moon)

Fujitaka (Mr. Avalon)

Touya (Tori)

Yukito (Julian)

Eh…I can only remember that much. Here's the fifth chapter!

-:-

A day had pass, and now, they're at the Leaky Cauldron, trying to get rooms.

"Sorry Mr. Weasley," Tom the keeper of Leaky Cauldron said, "but we don't have any more empty rooms."

"There got to be some," Mr. Weasley said. The arguing kept on going for the next two hours. Once again, a game of thirteen happened.

"This time," Sakura said, "the last two will have to carry everybody's bag." They all nodded. So it's decided. Sakura, Syaoran, Harry, and Eriol played. "Oh…Lucky me…I got the three of spade." She placed down her three of spade and waited for Syaoran to go next.

Syaoran placed down his three of clubs, waiting for Harry to go next.

"I'll help you Harry," Kokoro said, sitting next to him.

"EY!" Syaoran shouted. "It's no fair!"

"Life is unfair my dear shison (descendant)," Kokoro said. "[Plus, he's going to win anyways.]" She placed down a five of hearts, waiting for Eriol to go.

"Pass," Eriol said, sorting his card out. Sakura placed down her seven of clubs. Then Syaoran placed down his nine of diamonds. Kokoro smirked and placed down her ace of hearts. "I can beat it," Eriol placed down his two of spades.

"Pass," Sakura and Syaoran said. Kokoro smiled and placed down her double three, double four, and double five, beating the two of spades.

"Pass," Eriol said, waving his hand. Sakura and Syaoran also pass, so Kokoro put down all her cards: nine to king.

"Congratulations Harry," Kokoro said, shaking Harry's hand, "you don't have to carry the bags." Harry smiled and watched the game. Since nobody can beat Kokoro's nine to king, Eriol placed down his four of spades. (I'm not going explain the whole thing.) At the end of the game, Sakura won, and Eriol and Syaoran had to carry everybody's bags. "Well, I'm going to help you two out," Kokoro said, placing a hand on Eriol's shoulder. "I don't want you two to get restless before school starts."

"You're too nice Kokoro," Eriol said, hugging his little sister.

"I call for a second round!" Tomoyo called. "The three losers have to pay for ice cream!" Kokoro, Hermione, Tomoyo, and Sakura played. At the end of the second game, Kokoro was laughing. Hermione, Tomoyo, and Sakura were crying. (Not really.)

"Let's play another round," Kokoro said, "all boys. The two losers have to show us around the castle. Whether they know the place or not." So this round was very long, since the argument was still going on, now with Mrs. Weasley in it too.

=30 minutes later=

Eriol and Harry was smiling, looking at Syaoran and Ron. Both sat there, grumpy. First of all Syaoran had to carry everybody's bags and now, he have to show the castle to the new students. He was cursing his life and family's grave.

"We finally got two rooms," Said Mr. Weasley. "One for the girls, which Mrs. Weasley will be supervising, and the other is for the boys, I'm supervising." They all nodded. "Let's put away our stuff and buy the equipment we need!"

=30 minutes later=

"Now," Mrs. Weasley said, "we're going to meet back here in three hours. After getting your supplies, you may wonder around for the reminder of the time and come back here. It's twelve now, so be back around three in the afternoon." They all nodded and separated.

"Where do we go first?" Sakura asked.

"Gringotts," Harry said, dragging all of them to the silver building. When they got to the building, they saw a note.

**Enter, stranger, but take heed**

**Of what awaits the sin of greed,**

**For those who take, but do not earn,**

**Must pay most dearly in their turn.******

**So if you seek beneath our floors**

**A treasure that was never yours,**

**Thief, you have been warned, beware**

**Of finding more than treasure here.******

"They must be mad then," Syaoran said, walking inside.

"Dragons, I suspected," Kokoro said. Harry just nodded. They walked up to a counter and saw a goblin.

"Excuse me," Sakura said in a soft voice. The goblin looked up and inspected them all.

"Withdrawal?" the goblin asked.

"Six withdrawal," Kokoro said, "and two trades." The goblin nodded.

"I want to withdraw from the Potter vault," Harry said handing the goblin his key. Ron stepped up and handed him the Weasley key.

"The Li's vault," Li showed the goblin (I'll call him Gobbie.) the Li's crest.

"Clow Reed's vault," Sakura said, showing Gobbie her pendant.

"Hiiragizawa's vault," Eriol said, showing Gobbie his pendant.

"The Butterfly vault," Kokoro said, showing him a butterfly pendant. Gobbie nodded and motioned them to follow him. They first arrived at Harry's vault. They all waited for Harry to take his money, while Ron was looking, no scratch that, gawking at the vault. After Harry got his stuff, they went to Ron's vault. When they got there, they barely see anything. Ron blushed a little bit and quickly took his money and rushed outside. Next they went to the Li's vault, surprisingly, it was right next to Ron's.

"What the…" Ron said. The vault was different from other vault. Instead of using keys, Syaoran put his hand of the Li's crest, while holding the crest tightly. Syaoran muttered something in Chinese. The vault opened and it was bigger than Harry's. When Syaoran walked in the vault, the vault door closed behind him. After five minutes, Syaoran emerged from the vault.

Clow Reed's and Hiiragizawa's vault were exactly next to each other, so they didn't have to move further. Eriol's and Sakura's vault is the same size as Syaoran's. When Sakura went into her vault, she saw a note to her. She picked it up and pocketed it. She then went collecting the money she needed. (Harry and Ron explained to them about the money system while playing thirteen.) When Eriol and Sakura sat in the cart, the ride was long.

"Vault 56489," Gobbie said. The vault was enchanting. All kind of butterflies were flying all over the vault. Kokoro got out of the cart and inserted her butterfly pendant into the door. The door turned into a HUGE butterfly and flew to the top with every single butterfly surrounding it. When Kokoro entered the vault, a blue and silver wall replaced the door.

"What's up with the wall?" Ron asked, gaping at the vault.

"I…don't know," Eriol said. "I've never seen this in my whole life before."

When Kokoro came out of her vault, the butterfly turned back into the door and closed. "What?" she asked as she climbed into the cart. "My vault is nothing compared to the Li's." The cart shot towards, going to the exit.

=10 minutes later=

They all emerged from Gringotts, money in pouch. Next they went to get their robes. (Okay…I'm going to forward everything until Flourish and Blotts and when they get their wands.) After they got their robes, they went to get their potions stuff and other stuff they needed.

They entered the book store, where it's empty, only to have the storekeeper along with the books. Harry stepped up to the storekeeper and handed him the list of books. "We need eight of each," Harry said. The storekeeper nodded and went in the back of the room to retrieve the books. Syaoran and Eriol were holding onto the bags of supplies, while Kokoro held onto her own.

"Like I said," Kokoro said, "I'll be nice and hold onto my supplies." When the storekeeper came back, Kokoro had to pay for them, since she's the one that bought along a lot of money. "I'll meet you guys at the wand store, I just need to get some stuff." They all nodded and departed to Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands, leaving Kokoro at the book store. When they all left, she went to the storekeeper and handed him another list of books. "I need all of these books."

"But…" the storekeeper said, "they're all advance!" She nodded.

"That's what I meant," she said, "I need them." The storekeeper nodded.

At Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands

Sakura was standing in the middle of the room, waiting for the measuring tape to stop measuring her. The others were scattered all around the shop.

"Try this Ms. Kinomoto," Mr. Ollivander said handing her a wand. "13 inches, yew, hair of a unicorn. Good for Charms." Sakura took the wand in her hand and waited. "Well, give it a wave." So Sakura did. Boxes of wands flew out of it shelf. "No…Here…Try this." Sakura took it in her hand. "12 ¼ inches, oak, hair of a wolf." Sakura gave it a wave and the vase in the store broke. "No…Try this…11 ½ inches, cherry wood, a single petal of a cherry blossom." Sakura took it and waved it. Cherry blossoms along with pink ribbons came out from the tip of her wand. "Good…Seven galleons please." Sakura handed him seven gold galleons.

Tomoyo stepped up and bowed. At that instant, Kokoro walked in. She set her bags down by the door and lingered around Eriol, talking to him in rapid French. "Ahh…Ms. Daidouji. This will be easy enough. Maple and petal of a plum blossoms. 12 inches." Tomoyo gave it a wave and plum blossoms and violet ribbons came out of the wand. "On the first try. Seven galleons." Tomoyo handed him the money and walked over to Sakura and talked to her. "Mr. Li, will you please step up." Syaoran stepped up and got measured.

"I wonder what Syao-kun will get," Sakura said. Tomoyo just shrugged.

"Try this," Mr. Ollivander said, handing Syaoran a wand. "Beechwood and fang of a wolf. 14 inches." Syaoran gave it a wave and nothing happened. Mr. Ollivander took it away from Syaoran and handed him yet another wand. "Maple and a single trickle of blood from a wolf. 15 inches." Syaoran gave it a wave and the coat hanger broke in half. "Oh no…not the one I see. Here," yet again, Syaoran hold another one. "Ebony and a single hair of a wolf. 12 ½ inches." Syaoran gave it a wave and the room lit up with light. "Yes...Seven galleons please." Syaoran handed him the money and walked over to Ron and continued his discussion of Quidditch. "Mr. Hiiragizawa, please." Eriol stepped up in front of the old man. "Ah yes…Ebony and a hair from Clow Reed. 12 inches." Eriol gave it a wave and navy blue sparks came out of the wand. "Very well…Seven galleons please." Eriol handed Mr. Ollivander the money before pushing Kokoro up. "Who are you, Miss?"

"Kokoro," Kokoro replied. Mr. Ollivander nodded.

"I got just the thing for you," Mr. Ollivander said, going all the way in the back of the room. (Bad grammar.) When he came back he said, "This once belongs to Mizu Reed." Kokoro just nodded. "Rose wood and a wing of a butterfly. 11 inches." Kokoro took it and gave it a wave. Butterflies, sparks, and navy blue and silver ribbons came out of the wand. "Very good. Seven galleons." Kokoro handed him the money when he said, "Odd…Very odd."

"What is it Mr. Ollivander?" Kokoro asked.

"I just sold six powerful wands to six…" he trailed off, not wanting to let Hermione, Harry, and Ron know. Kokoro just nodded.

"I see," Eriol said. "Have a good day Mr. Ollivander." The six transfer student bowed and walked outside. Kokoro picked up her stuff and followed them. "Where to next?"

"Eeylops Owl Emporium," Harry replied, leading them to the owl store. "You can buy owls there."

=20 minutes later=

Kokoro came out, holding a cage with a silver owl with red eyes, which she named Kage, which means shadow in Japanese. Eriol was holding a black owl with bright blue eyes, in which it goes by the name of Bachi, which is drumstick. Sakura was holding an owl that is plain white with tinge of black, and the eyes are pink and she named it Kirei, meaning pretty. Syaoran held onto an owl that's brown with green eyes, with the name of Ookami, meaning wolf. Tomoyo had an owl that is black with white on it, and purple eyes which she named it Tsubasa, meaning wing. So, all six of them had an owl. And why did Eriol name his owl a drumstick? Nobody knows what's going in his brain. (Personally, I think it's funny.)

When they put away their stuff, they had one hour left, so they all went to the ice cream store (I forgot the name of the store) and ate ice cream.

"Oh Hermione…" Kokoro said in a sing song voice, "Tomoyo…Sakura…Don't you have to pay for us?" The three nodded. "Get me a small cone of strawberry ice cream please."

"But," Hermione said, "aren't you going to take advantage of this?" Kokoro shook her head.

"I don't like to do that," Kokoro said, "but I think its fun to see the others torture you three." She smiled as she sat down. The others order whatever they want.

"So it's two strawberries, one for Kokoro and another for Harry," Sakura said, "two vanillas for Eriol and Tomoyo, one mint for Ron, and a chocolate for Syaoran." They all nodded. "Let's buy them!"

=10 minutes later=

The nine walked back to the Leaky Cauldron, waiting for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley with Ginny, Fred, and George.

Somewhere in Britain (Once again, sorry for the bloody and gory part.)

Voldemort now sitting in his chair, cutting a leg out of a dog. He licked the blood away from the dog. He then proceeded in stabbing at the dog.

"M-master," Wormtail stuttered as he bowed.

"What is it?" Voldemort asked, mouth full of blood.

"T-they're a-at t-the L-leaky C-cauldron," Wormtail stuttered. Voldemort nodded.

"Go now," Voldemort said. Wormtail, without a word, left the room. "Mizu Reed…You'll be mine once again."

Back to Leaky Cauldron

Harry yawned as they played another game of thirteen. Even though he's going back to Hogwarts in two days, there's nothing for him to do now, except watch the others play thirteen or read books. He looked over at Kokoro who's reading a book with Eriol. Tomoyo was drawing something. Kokoro had taught her how to draw when they got back from Diagon Alley. So they other four were playing thirteen, while Harry had nothing to do.

-:-

This chapter…seems sappy somehow…ehehe…Yeah…I'm on writers' block mode now. But don't worry…I just need to read or watch something and then maybe I'll get some ideas. Anyways, please R&R!


	6. Chp 6

I think I forgot to say that I was in Japan and Vietnam for a month and a week. Well, I just came back two days ago. And I got some reviews saying that I centered Kokoro on some chapter. shrugs And I'm confused…Where did I say six people in the CCS gang? Can someone show me? Even with my glasses, I can't see them! Please IM me either at Densetsu Hikari, Ginir0 K1tsun3, or Flam1nGR3DDrag0N on AIM. For MSN Messenger, it's , and for Yahoo! Messenger is chinesegurl89. The reason for that is, so I can find my mistake on counting the transfer students. Well, you guys should the disclaimer! On with the story!

-:-

With two days of nothing to do, Harry decided to wander around Diagon Alley. Once he actually brought a hex book from Flourish and Blotts by Kaho Mizuki. One day, Harry was going to hex Dudley when Ron bust in and interrupted the incantations.

"What are you doing there mate?" Ron asked, sitting down next to Harry.

"I _was_ going to hex Dudley," Harry replied, "until _you_ ruin the incantation."

"Sorry there mate," Ron muttered. "Just to tell you, Mum told me to get you. It's dinner." Harry just nodded as he put the book in his trunk.

"Go on down first," Harry said, "I'll be right down." This was going to be Harry's last dinner with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Tomorrow, he's going back to Hogwarts, facing who knows what. (Except for the author and the sorcerers.) Accepting that fact that he has fallen in love with one of the transfer students, he took all of his courage and walked down the stairs.

Harry has been ignoring her, afraid of telling her how he feels towards her. Even though her personality is kind of odd, that's what he like about her. Even though she's the same height as him, (For he wished someone shorter than him a bit) he doesn't care. He just wants to be by her side, and embrace her. Since the last date with Cho Chang, Harry has been…upset by his attitude towards her.

Harry trudged down the stairs and to the table where they will have their last dinner together. No, not the students, only Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's last dinner with the Hogwarts students. Harry, feeling uncomfortable under the eyes of the one he love, fidgeted around in his seat, telling her that he's uncomfortable.

"Harry, are you feeling okay?" Mrs. Weasley asked, concerned. Harry nodded. But he's lying. No, he wasn't feeling well. He was feeling…lost in the maze of love. There's only one way in…and no way out. His first step into the maze of love has made him lost when he was with Cho Chang. When he tried to get help from Cho Chang's heart, she made him even lost. Is that even true love? Is that just puppy love? He doesn't know.

Harry had a feeling that _she_ will be the one to get him out of the maze of love, get him out of confusion over love. But is he sure that she's the one for him? (Eh…I'm typing non-sense aren't I?) Harry was knocked out of his train of thoughts when a spoonful of mash potato landed on his face.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Harry screamed. Everyone at the table was looking at him. "Who threw that spoon at me?" Everyone pointed to Ron, who pointed to…nobody.

"Ehehehe," Ron laughed nervously before running away with Harry hot on his trail.

"COME BACK HERE WEASLEY!" Harry shouted, catching up to Ron in…Sakura's room. Well, the next scene will be censored since there's too much cussing in Japanese.

Syaoran was changing in Sakura's room, for his room was occupied by Eriol, who had finished dinner early. When Syaoran turned around, he started to cuss in Japanese for they have seen his tattoo. Syaoran quickly put on a green T-shirt with a wolf on it.

"If you say this to anyone," Syaoran muttered in their ears, "I mean anyone, you can say good-bye to your head. Bye!" Syaoran waved to them before going down the stairs.

Once Syaoran was out of earshot, Ron looked at Harry who looked back. "What just happened just now?" Ron asked, slightly confused.

"I…I have no idea," Harry said. Eventually…they did not see the tattoo that was on Syaoran's toned chest. (coughs Yes…toned chest…Faint Syaoran's fan girls. Go ahead and faint. For all I care…) They both shrugged and went to their room, turning for the night.

"Night Harry," Ron said, yawning.

"Night Weasel," Harry muttered, falling into a deep sleep, not knowing what Ron is preparing for him in the morning.

=Morning, around 6=

"GAHHHHHH!" Harry's agonized scream was heard throughout the pub, waking up everyone. "RONALD WEASLEY, YOU ARE GOING TO GET IT!" Well, anyone who's walking pass Ron and Harry's room, can see Ron running out of the room, in his…yellow ducks pajamas. (coughs Gomen…can't think of anything today.) Well, Kokoro was staring at Ron, for he's 16 and _still_ wearing yellow ducks pajamas.

"What's going on?" Kokoro asked. "I heard Harry screaming and came to see what happened. And why are you wearing those?" She had to stay calm in order to not hurt Ron's feelings.

"These are my only ones," Ron lied. Well, he has two more, but he like yellow ducks too much, so he wore it every night. "About Harry…" Ron turned around and saw Harry standing there in the doorway, wet from head to toe. "I gotta run. BYE!" Ron ran off, leaving trails of dust behind him.

"What happened to you, Harry?" Kokoro asked, looking at him.

"He set up a trap for me," Harry muttered.

"How so?"

"Strings and a bucket full of icy cold water." Kokoro just nodded.

"If I were you, I'd change out of those clothes to prevent from getting cold. Also, we're leaving in about three and the half hours." Harry just nodded as he closed the door behind him.

-:-

Short and odd…I don't think it's funny at all. I was running out of ideas. So the trip to Hogwarts will have to wait until the next chapter. JA NE! Read and review minna-sama!


	7. Chp 7

Gomen about the last chapter. I just re-read it, and found out that the chapter sucks! Right now, I don't feel like changing it…or else…I have to change this chapter too, and I'm too lazy to do that. Nothing much to say, except I got no reviews…eh…I might get lucky and get reviews. Well, read on…and review…I hope.

-:-

The train leaves in five minutes and Ron is still packing. No it wasn't Ron's fault, it was Fred's. An hour ago, Fred went through Ron's trunk, claiming that his Quidditch robes are in Ron's trunk. Fred went through Ron's trunk, throwing everything aside. Finding nothing, Fred left Ron's room, without putting Ron's stuff to its normal place.

Sakura and Tomoyo helped Ron with his packing, having three minutes left.

After packing, they rushed to the King's Cross station, having one minute left. (Ahem…magic.) No time to stop now, everyone rushed into Platform 9 ¾ with half a minute left. With 10 seconds left, they waved good-bye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley before going into the train. 5 seconds left, they found an empty compartment and stored their trunks.

The train start with the jolt as Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione and the five transfer students waved good-bye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Once the train turned a corner, the eleven students settle down and talked. (How do all of them fit in one compartment? Simple…it's called Magic.) They talked about the new subject(s), (I forgot how many) while the transfers students take turns explaining them. They also talked about the new professors, while the transfer students take turns telling the others about each professor. Once they got to Quidditch, the door to the compartment slide open and reveal the one and only Draco Malfoy.

"How is it possible that you always know where we are?" Harry asked, annoyed. (I've been wondering about that.)

"Well, Potty, I—" Malfoy stopped abruptly when he saw Sakura. Malfoy licked his lips when he surveyed Sakura's body. "My name is Draco Malfoy. What's your name, beautiful?" (Okay…I just made him sound like Miroku and Kuwabara.)

"Hello," Sakura said, "my name is Get out of my face right now or my boyfriend will kill you."

"Wow," Malfoy said, "such a long name."

"What she meant was," Syaoran said, standing up, "get away from her, or I'll kill you." Syaoran and Malfoy were glaring daggers at each other. In the background, you can hear Sakura and Tomoyo giggle about something. "What are you two laughing at?" Syaoran looked at the two girls. They both shook their head, trying to stop giggling. "Go or I'll kill you," Syaoran turned back to Malfoy with a death glare. At that time Kokoro stood up and pushed Syaoran out of the way.

"We don't want any blood shed here," Kokoro said calmly. "It's better if you leave, Malfoy. If you stay any longer, I can't hold off my dear shison [descendant]." Malfoy just stayed rooted in one spot. Kokoro sighed before going back to her seat. "Not that I warned you, Malfoy." The next thing you know was Malfoy running away with a black eye. "I did warn him." Kokoro then went back to reading her book. "Such a baka."

The rest trip of the train was nice and quiet, until they reached Hogwarts. Malfoy and the other Slytherins ganged up on them. So the hold up was five transfer students against the sixth year Slytherins. Everyone was betting on Slytherins, of course, Harry and his friends betted on the transfer students.

"It was him!" Malfoy said to his fellow Slytherins as he pointed to Syaoran. "He was the one that punched me."

"Didn't I warn you?" Kokoro asked, looking at Malfoy. "Well, I did warn you. If you stayed, I can't hold him off. If you were gone, you won't have that black eye."

"GET THEM!" one of the Slytherin shouted. A couple shouts of "Stupefy" was heard. The five did a cartwheel backward to dodge the attack.

"Magic against Martial Arts," Eriol mused. "Perfect!" Syaoran just rolled his eyes as he got into a fighting position. "But there's no weapon."

"CATCH!" the five transfer students caught the five swords that was thrown down to them. Sakura looked up at the building to see three people with wings.

"What in the world?" Malfoy exclaimed, looking up at the same building and saw three angels…no, people descend.

"Eh…" Sakura said, not knowing what to do with the sword in her hand. "Why are we holding swords?"

"To defend yourself," Yue said. "Unless you want to let them bully you around." Kokoro handed back the sword in her hand to Yue, with Eriol following her.

"We're here to learn," Kokoro said, "and to [protect students from harm], not fight."

"I have to agree with her," Eriol said, "for the first time." Well, everything Kokoro does, Eriol would do the opposite. Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Sakura handed Yue the swords. "You three should be on your way. [Aren't you the professors?]" Yue and the other two nodded before flying up into the sky.

"We don't want to fight," Tomoyo said. "We're here to learn, not fight."

"So get out of our face," Eriol said, glaring at them.

"Or all of you will loose your head," Syaoran added.

"Or you'll…" Sakura said, thinking of a word to place it in.

"Be expel," Kokoro finished for Sakura. "We know Professor Dumbledore very well." None of them back away until Nakuru came.

"Eh…HELLO!" she boomed. "Professor Hagrid is busy with some business in the castle, so I'll be leading the first year across the lake. And if there's any fight," Nakuru looked over to the transfer students, "I'll be sure that you'll be expel! Well, where's the first year and the transfer students! Well…and on we go! Hut one, two, three, hut, one two three! We're marching one by one, hurrah, hurrah!" Eriol just waved good bye to them.

"We'll see you later," Sakura said, waving. She turned around and follows Nakuru, humming the same tune as her. The other four followed Sakura to the boat.

"I think it's four to a boat," Nakuru said, thinking. "Well, GET ON!" Students clambered to get on a boat. Tomoyo went with Nakuru, leaving the other four to a boat. (There's a reason!)

Once Kokoro got on and the boat start moving, Kokoro started to shake the boat. "KOKORO!" Eriol shouted, holding onto the boat for his dear life. "STOP IT! YAMERU! (Eh…stop in Japanese.)"

"I-I can't!" Kokoro shouted back. "Boaties scware me!" She started to push Eriol, while pushing; she accidentally pushed him off the boat. "Opps…sorry?" she started to laugh nervously, hoping that Eriol would forgive her. "Ohohoho…forgive me. It was an accident. Here, let me help you. And if you pull me down," Kokoro didn't finish her last sentence since Eriol knew what she's going to do. (I myself don't know what she'll do.) She lends Eriol a hand and pulled him up. "Can you try to use your magic to dry yourself up?" Eriol just glared at her. "Oh…I forgot…Ehehhe…gomen!" The rest of the way to the castle was quiet.

-:-

Eh…out of ideas is the reason for this short chapter…well…read and review! JA NE!


	8. Chp 8

I…don't know what to say! I mean…the reviews…I was surprised when I saw them…thought I wouldn't get any. Well, I'd like to thank you guys for reviewing and reading! Well, here's chapter eight, please read and do review!

"They saw it," Syaoran announced when the reach the castle.

"Saw what?" Sakura asked, confused.

"My tattoo," Syaoran said, sighing. "The Li crest. So, the secret is out."

"What do you mean it's out?" Kokoro asked, busy looking for Tomoyo.

"Everyone knows that the Li's are sorcerers," Syaoran said. "Come on, let's go, Daidouji is looking for us." Syaoran pointed to a waving Tomoyo who was standing next to Nakuru.

"Do you guys sense something?" Sakura asked, looking around. She was sensing Clow Card. "I'm sensing Clow Card. But it's impossible, I collected them all!"

"We'll talk later," Eriol and Kokoro said at the same time. They tried to enter the castle, only to be pull back by Nakuru.

"Later," Nakuru said, dragging them off somewhere. "You guys might be late for the Sorting, but this is way more important."

"Like…" Syaoran said, rolling his eyes.

"A strange presence at a painting," Nakuru said. "Dumbledore want you guys to inspect first, and then tomorrow, all of us will inspect it." A few more minutes of walking, they came upon a portrait of lily magnolias, peonies, two tress of cherry blossom, and roses. "I need to go to the ceremony now. Eh…just sense my aura if you need to find the Great Hall." The five nodded as they inspected the portrait.

"It's only flowers," Syaoran said, "but there's a great aura to it."

"To be specific," Eriol said, "it's our aura." Kokoro walked towards the portrait, touching it.

"Watercolor," Kokoro muttered, "and it's wet." She held up her index finger and shows it to them. She took a sniff of the paint and said, "But the paint smells old." Sakura was staring at the two cherry blossoms tree until she saw something move inside the portrait.

"Eh…is it just me," Sakura spoke up, "or did something move?"

"Something did move," Tomoyo said, looking closely at the portrait. The two friends exchange glances until the portrait change picture.

"Hoe, it changed picture," Sakura said. "Who's that?" To Syaoran, this person look familiar, but he can't quite put his finger on it.

"He looks familiar," Syaoran said, trying to remember him. Syaoran shook his head. "Let's go, we'll see this portrait tomorrow, and figure out the mystery behind this." The other four nodded and followed Nakuru's aura. When they left, the portrait spoke up.

"My dear cousins," the portrait said as the portrait change back to the four flowers. In the Great Hall, Dumbledore has just finish announcing that there will be five transfer students: one from Mizu Reed Magic Academy in England, and four from Clow Reed Magic Academy in Japan. He also mentioned that one will be in Hufflepuff, two will be in Ravenclaw, and two will be in Gryffindor, since they were requested by the new professors. The students are now waiting to see the new students, anxious of what year they're going to be in.

"Hogwarts never accept transfer students before," a fifth year Ravenclaw said.

"Yes," another Ravenclaw said. "I wonder who's going to be in our house." At that instant, the door opens to reveal four students.

"Please welcome your fellow sixth year Hufflepuff, Ravenclaws, and Gryffindors," Dumbledore said. Sakura and Syaoran walked to the Gryffindor, while Tomoyo and Eriol walked to the Ravenclaw table. Kokoro who is nowhere to be seen, was walking in, calmly with scratches on her. She walked to the Hufflepuff table, getting weird looks from her friends. She waved her hand at them, telling them that she's okay. "Ms. Hiiragizawa," Kokoro looked at Dumbledore, "please see Professor Tai after the feast." Kokoro looked at Satoshi and nodded. She sat down at an empty seat and stared ahead, keeping quiet. She went into deep thoughts, not realizing that food has arrived.

'Something is odd with that portrait,' Kokoro thought, 'and even worse, the door next to the Great Hall. There's something fishy about that room.' She then got an idea and focused on Eriol. (Eh…This means telepathy okay?) /Eriol,/ Kokoro sent a message to Eriol.

/Yes?/ Eriol replied, not looking at Kokoro, continuing with his food.

/There's something fishy about this school,/ Kokoro said back. Eriol just smiled. /I'll leave you then./ The line was cut off by Eriol, who was talking with Tomoyo. Soon, Kokoro started to eat, only taking a few bites. Soon the feast was over, and Kokoro stayed where she was, so did Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura, and Syaoran. Harry and his friends wanted to stay, but was shooed by Professor McGonagall. "You wanted to see me, Sato?"

"Hai," Satoshi said. "Your wounds need to be healed." Kokoro shook her head. "Naze?"

"[These scratches might prove something important,]" Kokoro said in Japanese. "Oyasumi, Sato-kun."

"Oyasumi, Kokoro-sama," Sato bowed as well Kokoro. Once the five left the Great Hall, Eriol bombarded Kokoro with questions.

"What do you mean something's fishy about this school?" Eriol asked.

"Don't you get it?" Kokoro asked. "First it's the portrait that we saw, and then I saw a door next to the Great Hall," she pointed to the black door. "There's something in there. When I tried to get near it, millions of needles were shot my way. If I haven't dodged, I might be dead already. Well, oyasumi minna-san." Kokoro went a different way. Eriol and Tomoyo bid Sakura and Syaoran good night and then left for their own common room. When Sakura and Syaoran entered the Gryffindor common room, they instantly went to the fire place and started to talk in Japanese.

"[Don't you think it's weird, Sakura?]" Syaoran asked, looking into the fire.

"[Hai,]" Sakura replied. "[Demo, why would there be a black door?]" Sakura looked at Syaoran who was still looking at the fire.

"[I think that's one of the mysteries we need to find out,]" Syaoran said, not taking his eyes of the fire.

"[Oyasumi, Syao-kun,]" Sakura said. "Sleep well, my little wolf."

"Sleep well, Ying Fa," Syaoran said, getting up. He hugged Sakura before going to the boy dormitories. Sakura walked to the girl dormitories, not knowing Eriol and Tomoyo were having the same conversation.

In the Ravenclaw common room, Eriol's left arm was around Tomoyo's waist, as her head was on his chest. "[Ne, Eri-kun,]" Tomoyo said, not taking her head off his chest, "[do you think it's better to stay in Japan?]"

"[Iie,]" Eriol replied, looking at the fire. "[If we stay in Japan, we won't be able to see each other.]" Tomoyo just nodded. "[It's getting late, hime. Time to go to sleep.]" Tomoyo took her head off his chest and peck Eriol on the cheek.

"[Oyasumi Eri-kun,]" Tomoyo said as she walked up the stairs the girl dormitories.

"[Oyasumi hime,]" Eriol said as he went to the boy dormitories. In the Hufflepuff common room, Kokoro sat there, staring into heart of the fire, thinking. She stayed up until one in the morning before she went to sleep.

Deep in the Forbidden Forest was a cloaked figure, looking at the sleeping Kokoro. "You shall be mine once again, Mizu-chan," the figure said, still watching over Kokoro.

The next morning was really confusing. First of all Syaoran and Sakura couldn't find Eriol nor Kokoro anywhere. Then Tomoyo disappears, which Kokoro came, scaring the lights out of Sakura. Then, Eriol came took Kokoro's spot at the Hufflepuff table, mistaking it for the Ravenclaw's. Class schedule came; Sakura accidentally took Ginny's schedule instead of a sixth year schedule. Everything was solved, which breakfast ended, which signal time for class. Sixth year Gryffindor have Herbology with Hufflepuff. Much to Kokoro's pleasure, a fun class, turned into a class that's like Potions.

Sakura accidentally set fire on one of the plants, causing Gryffindor to lose five points. Then Kokoro purposely burned Syaoran's cloak, which got Kokoro detention and ten points taken off from Hufflepuff. Kokoro let out a groan as they were assigned a five foot long parchment of homework. They're subject, why do plants burn easily.

The next class Gryffindor has advance potions with all the sixth year in Hogwarts. They need five to a group, so the five sorcerers worked together. "I do not want to see any wands out, nor hear any talking in this class," Snape said as the door closed behind him. "Instructions are on the board, get to work. You have fifty minutes to finish the potions. Leave the vial of sample on my desk to be graded when done." Snape sat down as the instructions for Magnolia's Death potion appeared. Soon students were running around the room, getting ingredients for the potions.

Nothing happened until Neville blew up his cauldron. "Mr. Longbottom, it did state to put in a drop of anaconda's blood, then why did you put in two drops of anaconda's poison? Thirty points from Gryffindor," Snape waved his wand and the cauldron was replaced, and the mess was gone. The rest of the class was going just fine. The first two groups to be done are Sakura's group and Harry's group. (Which contains Neville and Dean.) "Homework is three foot essay on what's the use of Magnolia's Death. Class dismissed," Snape said as the bell rang. Everyone was cleaning up, when Sakura and Harry walked up to put the vial of potion on Snape's desk. Surprisingly, to Snape, their potion was the right color, which was the color of crimson, and the substance of the material was right, which was thick.

Everyone started to pile out for their next class. In which all sixth years goes to Physical Education/Martial Arts which was taught by Nakuru and Satoshi. When they got the Quidditch field, Nakuru was talking with Satoshi about something in Japanese. Satoshi was the first to notice the students standing in front of them, waiting. "Go ahead and sit down on the ground," Satoshi said as he tried to shut Nakuru up.

"We're just going to give you guys a brief explanation on what we're going to be doing," Nakuru said, "and doing. Of course, for some of you, this explanation will be nothing like wind blowing by." The five transfer students smiled as they pretend to listen, but looking around the Quidditch field. The explanation took the whole hour. When the bell rang, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw headed for History of Magic with Kaho Mizuki.

Harry has told Sakura that History of Magic was taught by Professor Binns a ghost, which Sakura didn't want to go until Syaoran told her that Kaho Mizuki was replacing Professor Binns. Sakura skipped all the way to History of Magic, happy to see her substitute teacher again. Just like Physical Education/Martial Arts, Kaho was telling the students what they're going to be learning throughout the whole year for the whole class hour. When the bell rang for lunch, Kaho held back Eriol, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Sakura.

"Eat lunch," Kaho said, "then meet in Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. That's when we'll start to discuss about the portrait. And bring Kokoro with you." The four nodded and then left for lunch.

Lunch was the fun time of the day, well, not for Kokoro. She was thinking about what happened during Care for Magical Creatures. Even though it was only Hufflepuff, they hate her. Well, only the students. It seems like Kokoro knows everything about the animal that Hagrid was talking about: a fox. Even though that repair the ten points damage, Hufflepuff hates her because she knows everything about a fox. Like what's its weaknesses, the location of its intestine and stuff. When Hagrid showed the fox to the students, only Kokoro dared to pet it, getting Hufflepuff another ten points. Now Kokoro sat at the Hufflepuff table, thinking about something else: the portrait and the black door. She didn't notice that her friends were right behind her.

"KOKORO!" Eriol shouted into Kokoro's ear, making her jump. She glared at Eriol, telling him to leave her alone. "If you're done with lunch, Professor Kinomoto and Professor Tsukishiro want to see us in their classroom." Kokoro nodded and stood up, following the four to Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Once inside, Kokoro immediately sat down in front of Satoshi with Dark in his full form. A panther with angel wings was standing in between a black cat with butterfly wings (Is it butterfly wing?), and a yellow lion with angel wings.

"Did you guys check the portrait out?" Ruby Moon asked. The five nodded.

"Is it even necessary that we check it with them?" asked Tenshi, Satoshi's guardian form.

"Yes it is," Yue replied hesitantly. "What do you think about the portrait?"

"The paint is still wet," Eriol said.

"But the paint smelled old," Kokoro finished, looking serious. "Have you ever heard of a painting like that? I checked all the painting in the morning, and the paint is dry. Plus, this painting change pictures, from four flowers to a man. Any guess who this man is?" The others shook their head. "Kaho, do you have Life of Clow Reed with you?" Kaho took out the book and hand it to Kokoro. "According to what Kaho said, that man is Syaoran's cousin, Clow Reed's descendant. His name is Tai Xian Long. He died three years after Clow Reed. He has been to Hogwarts before, portraying as Mizu Reed's cousin. Soon, Xian Long got used of calling Mizu 'cousin,' he started to call Clow 'cousin,' too. Clow being Xian Long ancestor, doesn't approve of calling each other cousin. Xian Long died while painting the four flowers. His soul entered the portrait, re-painting the portrait over and over. I get it now…it's his soul that's painting the portrait over and over. And how he's Syaoran's cousin, it's a mystery to me."

"I didn't put any of that in the book," Kaho said. "Unless you looked back at what happened when Xian Long was still alive." Kokoro just smile and nodded.

"I think it's best if all of us go there and say hi to Xian Long," Eriol said. The others agreed as the three Sun guardian change to their false form. Dark flew into Kokoro's pocket, while Spinel Sun to Eriol's pocket, and Kero flew over to Sakura's pocket. The three Moon guardians change back to their false form and followed Touya, Kaho, and the five students to the portrait, with three others following in the shadow. Kokoro kept on looking at the spot where the three were hiding, and still hiding throughout the trip to the portrait.

I shall leave you there. Please review. I actually took five days to finish this chapter. Do review!


	9. Chp 9

No reviews for chapter eight. I was supposed to update yesterday, but I was busy getting my school schedule. Gomen for those who cares. Please read and review.

When they reached the portrait, Xian Long was standing there, smiling. Kokoro looked away, not daring to look at him. Eriol was glaring at Xian Long, Syaoran was smiling, so were Sakura and Tomoyo. The professors were happy to see Xian Long. When Xian Long laid his eyes on Kokoro, he smiled.

"Mizu-sama," Xian Long's voice was soft and deep. Kokoro smiled wryly at him before turning away.

Inside the shadow the three students were confused. "Mizu?" a boy whispered. The other two just shrugged. They heard Kokoro sighed before turning to the portrait.

"Xian Long-san," Kokoro said, "it's a long time, ne?"

"Hai," Xian Long replied. "I missed you, and you too, Xiao Lang. I know, you've never seen me, but I have."

"You're in the family portrait!" Syaoran exclaimed. Xian Long nodded.

"I watched over you from that portrait," Xian Long said. He smiled and asked them: "What do you guys need?" Kokoro sighed and turned away again.

"I want to know about the black door," Kokoro spoke up after a few moments of silence.

"What shall come, will come, dear ancestor," Xian Long said. Kokoro nodded before leaving.

"I'm going to be at the library now," Kokoro said, leaving.

"Clow-sama," Xian Long said, "how are you?" Eriol just kept on glaring at Xian Long. Xian Long sighed as Eriol left. Tomoyo ran after Eriol. The rest of the day, Sakura and Syaoran spent talking their time talking to Xian Long while the others left to their classroom to plan for the next day. The three in the shadow was long gone when Kokoro has left.

"Don't you think it's weird?" Hermione asked as they walked to their common room.

"What's weird?" Harry asked.

"In Japan," Hermione said, "if you have 'sama' after your name, that's mean they respect you or you're older than them. But it's even weirder when that Xian Long guy called Kokoro 'Mizu-sama,' not 'Kokoro-sama.'" The three were in thought, not realizing that a certain blonde hair Slytherin was listening. He instantly ran to Severus Snape to report what he just heard.

When the three entered the common room, Sakura and Syaoran were talking in Japanese. They immediately stopped when the three sat down. "Ne, Syao-kun," Sakura said, "what's the use of Magnolia's Poison?"

"Magnolia's Poison," Syaoran said, closing his eyes, "can be used three different ways if used correctly. The first way is to put the victim to sleep. Only one drop in red wine will put the victim to sleep for ten hours. The second way is to kill the victim. Replace the red wine with Magnolia's Poison, will kill the victim in less than two minutes. The third and last way is making the victim tell the truth non-stop. Two drops in any food, the victim will instantly tell all the truth you need to know. There's also side affects to it. Instead of the victim going to sleep, the culprit will be in a coma. The scent to the Magnolia's Poison can kill you if you smell it. Also, you will tell the truth when you touch the liquid. The only cure to this poison is the Magnolia flower itself." Sakura nodded and wrote what Syaoran told her on the parchment. "But you need to go into details, to make it five foot long."

"I know," Sakura said.

"How did you know all about this, Li?" Ron asked, looking up from his book.

"I came across it when I was in Hong Kong," Syaoran replied, working on his essay.

In the Ravenclaw common room, Eriol and Tomoyo were working on their essay for Potions, too. They were done and Eriol was watching Kokoro doing her homework. Kokoro was writing until she stopped. She took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. She let out a sigh and continued with her essay for Herbology. "This got to be long enough," Kokoro muttered as she started on her homework for Potions. "Great, Magnolia's Poison, again." Kokoro started to write, and in five minutes she was done. "Oyasumi, Onii-chan." Kokoro smirked before going into the girls' dormitories.

Eriol pulled out his DADA homework and worked on it. He took off his glasses and rests his eyes. He sighed before he put on his glasses and went back to work. Tomoyo was studying Eriol's every movement, since she was done with her homework.

In the Gryffindor common room, Syaoran, Sakura, Hermione, Ron, and Harry were having trouble with the Herbology essay. "Why do plants burn easily?" Hermione asked as she skimmed through a book.

"Where's Kokoro when you need her?" Syaoran asked, knowing that Kokoro finished with her easy. He sighed before he concentrated on someone's bag. "Got it! Plants burn easily because of the burning bush!"

"Burning what?" Ron asked.

"Burning bush is a bush that has fire in its leaves," Syaoran said, reading Kokoro's paper. "Burning bush is like a fire, when a plant touches it, it will turn into fire and burn the plant. That's why burning bush is hard to find. Now all we have to do is find information on the burning bush!" Hermione was skimming backwards.

"Got it!" Hermione shouted as she pointed to a section of a page. They began to do their homework. In Syaoran's mind, Syaoran was thanking Kokoro.

/Welcome my cute descendant/, came Kokoro's voice in Syaoran's head. Syaoran shook his head before he went to sleep.

Short, but at least I updated. And no body care. Heh…anyways…the Magnolia's Poison stuff I made it up, and the burning bush thing I made it up. Search for Burning bush, and there's such thing! Ehehe…anyways…please review!


	10. Chp 10

Sorry for the long wait. I was piled with schoolwork and other stuff, plus my computer time has been limited, I think. Not to mention my brain has been dead for last few weeks. Well, I'm back with another update of Sorcerers, Wizards, and Witches! Chapter 10 for all of you, and extra long replacing my apology!

0000

"You know that girl?"

"The new Hufflepuff girl?"

"Yeah, what about her?"

"She passed Snape's five hundred question game with her own!"

"She did?" Mutters were upon the Great Hall when Kokoro walked in. As she settled down in her house table, all eyes were on her, but she continued to ignore them. All the way at the Gryffindor table, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sakura, and Syaoran were talking about what happened during Potions.

"What did she asked him?" Ron asked, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"I wasn't paying attention," Syaoran muttered, "was trying to get the notes down before it erases."

"So was I," Sakura said, smiling brightly at them. (WHOA! My eyes, they burn!)

"I think it was something about the Hono no Shinzo Potion," Harry said as he gulped down his pumpkin juice. Syaoran and Sakura exchanged glances. "What does Hono no Shinzo mean anyways?"

"Heart's Flame," a voice from behind them whispered, making the five jumped. "May I sit here? I'm feeling lonely at the Hufflepuff table."

"Over here, Kokoro," Hermione said, moving over for Kokoro to sit down. "What were you arguing with Snape?"

"Heart's Flame Potion," she just said, resting her head on the table. "I'm so tired. I shouldn't have taken Arithmancy while taking Muggle Studies and Ancient Runes."

"Too much homework?" Harry asked, pushing a cup of pumpkin juice under her nose. She nodded as she took a sip of the juice. "What does Heart's Flame Potion do?"

"A lot of things if used correctly," Syaoran said. "From the version I read it, if it has the right ingredients, mixed for the right amount of time, and used correctly, it can be a love potion."

"That's one way," Sakura said, "it can also be a potion to self confidence." Kokoro just nodded. "I heard it can also be used as poison."

"That's the Magnolia Potion," she said, smiling. "Well, I'll see you after class." The others nodded as she left the Great Hall.

The rest of the day went by peacefully, except for the fact that Peeves kept on dropping green ooze in balloons on students who walked pass the dungeon. Malfoy kept on asking Tomoyo or Sakura out. Kokoro was in the library the rest of the day, working on her homework.

"You know," Kokoro suddenly spoke up, "spying on your friend isn't that nice." She looked behind the shelf and out came Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol. "Eriol, can you help me with my History of Magic homework? I don't get it at all."

"The great Kokoro Hiiragizawa doesn't get her homework?" Eriol asked, faking surprised. "This must be the first!" Kokoro just rolled her eyes as she threw her papers at him.

"You're not like yourself, Kokoro," Harry said.

"Eh?" all eyes darted from Harry to Kokoro. She cleared her throat, gathered her stuff, and stood up.

"I think I should be going now," she said, walking out of the library. Harry was baffled by Kokoro's actions.

"What happened there?" Ron asked. ("The author forgot the characteristic of Kokoro, so go figure," answered Sakura. Yeah…I did…but I'll be covering it up!) Eriol just shrugged.

"I need to talk to Professor Tai," Eriol said, picking up the balled up paper and left.

"It's still light out," Sakura said, "want to go see Hagrid for a while?" The others nodded and they all went out to Hagrid's hut.

0000

INTERMISSION:

Okay, so the first part of the chapter sucks. But I'll make it better the rest of the chapter. My brain is just dead that's all! DAMN WRITER'S BLOCK! I'll just use some of my dreams in this fanfic. Or possibly all of it!

END OF INTERMISSION:

0000

On the way to Hagrid's hut, Touya stopped the group, talking to Sakura in Japanese. Hermione stared at the two, blinking, only catching the words 'gaki,' 'baka,' 'Syaoran,' and 'yakusoku.' Many nodding were passed between the siblings before the group continued their way to Hagrid's hut without Kokoro and Eriol.

Meanwhile, in front of the black door by the Great Hall, Kokoro, Eriol, and Satoshi stood there, staring at it. The door gave out an enormous mysterious aura, in which the two stuffed animals (Dark and Spinel) had to stay at least one hundred feet away from it.

"So this is the door that injured you?" Eriol asked, touching the black door. The cold and hot sensation ran through his veins, making him shiver and sweat at the same time. "What's behind this door…"

"Is up to us to find out," Satoshi said, staring at the door, quickly edging away from it. It was as if he saw something that the young sorcerers couldn't. It was as if the image he saw was terrifying to him. The door was warning the guardians to forget about entering that room and find out its mysteries. (Ohh…my style of writing has changed! I just realized that.)

"Sato?" Kokoro asked as she noticed the Ice Guardian backing away from the door rather hastily. "Are you okay? Both you and Dark had been avoiding this door since you saw it last night." The violet haired man shook his head, assuring his master that he's fine.

"I need go do the lesson plans right now," he muttered, quickly turning towards the door that leads to the outside grounds of Hogwarts. "Er…wrong way." He turned towards the grand staircase, skipping every two steps.

While the two Reeds were examining the door, Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were in Hagrid's Hut, trying to avoid the fruitcake that he baked just for them. Fang kept on jumping on Syaoran, licking the poor Chinese sorcerer wet. The perky sorcerer was still furious that her camcorder doesn't work. She frowned as she stared at the cute scene before her: Syaoran petting Fang and smiling at the same time.

Throughout the Forbidden Forest, a small light illuminates the small area. The ball visible to its owner as he peers through it. A small laugh and a small growl combined caused a small burst of magic to be sent through the whole school, alerting all the guardians and sorcerers.

Syaoran stopped petting Fang, Sakura stood up from her spot, and Tomoyo placed a hand on her pendant. "Do you feel the magic going about?" Tomoyo asked, standing up as Sakura and Syaoran took hold of their pendant. The two nodded.

"We should wait for those two to come," Sakura accidentally spoke in English. She looked around and smiled nervously. "Er…" The door to the hut burst opened, and there stood the new professors and the other two transfers students.

"You three felt it also, right?" Eriol asked, stuffing his wand in his pockets. "No wonder why Kokoro was acting weird earlier today." The three looked confused along with Yuki and Touya.

"I can sense what is going to happen, magic wise," Kokoro said, stepping in fully. "I'm sorry to burst in like this, Professor Hagrid. But this is very crucial right now." Hagrid numbly nodded as the new people continued their conversation in fluent Japanese. Whatever they said at the end, caused all the professors, except for Touya, to leave with the three stuffed animals.

"I'll be in my office," Touya said, ready to step out of the hut. Sakura took a hold of her brother's hand and gripped it tightly. "Fine, I'll stay." Another conversation in Japanese started, as the British wizards and witch sat there and watched the conversation, confused. Surprisingly, the conversation caused the three young wizards and witch to eat Hagrid's fruitcake without even throwing up or spitting out the weird tea.

"Then it's decided," Sakura said, smiling. The others nodded. Touya bid the group farewell and walked out of the hut, claiming that he needs to do the lesson plan for the next day. "So, what are you two planning to do?"

"Talk to Xian Long," Kokoro whispered, narrowing her eyes. She glanced over the other four, making sure they didn't hear her last statement and the next. "He must know of this also." She bowed quickly and bolted out of the hut. Sakura laughed nervously as Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Hagrid stared at the group before them. The Golden Trio stood up and waved to Hagrid.

"It's time for us to go now," Harry said, picking up his cloak. The weather outside was getting rather cold for the beginning of October. Sakura and her friends quickly bid Hagrid farewell and stepped outside, cloaks in hand. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were wrapped up tight by their cloak, whilst the others' cloaks were hanging from their arm.

"Aren't you four cold?" Hermione asked, shivering slighty. The four sorcerers shook their head no, smiling, with the exception of Syaoran. He still hadn't forgotten about the incident where Ron and Harry had 'seen' his tattoo. "Oh yeah, Japan gets cold during the winter."

"What were you guys talking about in there?" Harry asked, pulling his hood over his head, blocking the cold wind from blowing at his ears. The four sorcerers quickly exchanged glances, blinking.

"Nothing," Eriol replied shortly afterwards. He took Tomoyo's small hand in his and lead her to the castle, leaving the others behind.

"Mou! Eriol, matte yo!" Sakura called out, pouting as Syaoran took her hand and pulled her along with him. "H-hoe? Syaoran-kun?" She quickly smiled and matches her pace to his.

"They've left us," Ron said, staring at the door to the castle. Hermione and Harry nodded. "This weather is odd for autumn…"

"Yeah," Harry muttered, walking quickly to the castle. "Might as well get in there before we freeze to death." The other two quickly followed the 16 year old wizard into the castle, where warmth spread throughout their body.

Once the Golden Trio was up in the Gryffindor Tower, Harry sat in front of the fire place, his mind glued on Kokoro. _She can't possibly be working with Voldemort, right?_ He asked himself, frowning slightly. _No, she can't. She claimed that she attended Kaze Institute. Wait…is Kaze Institute a school that teaches Dark Arts?_ He immediately stood up and strode over to Hermione.

She looked up from her paper, seeing a shadow blocking her light. "Yes?" she asked after Harry sat across from her.

"Is there any books on Kaze Institute?" Harry asked, placing his head on his arm. Ron looked and raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you interested in Kokoro's school?" Ron asked. His confused face suddenly turned into shocked. "You fancy her, don't you mate?"

"Do you, Harry?" Hermione asked, smiling. The black haired wizard grunted, glaring at the two. "Oh the book. Yes, there is. The book is titled _Kaze Institute: The Wind Society_. I think it's by Mizu Reed, the founder of the school." Harry nodded and stood up. "Are you going to the library right now, Harry?"

"Yes," he replied, pushing the portrait door opened. The brown haired witch immediately gathered her stuff and followed him.

"Wait up, mate, I'm coming also!" the red head stood up, knocking the chair over, running after his two friends. "I want to know more about that school!"

0000

Sorry for taking so long! I was supposed to finish this chapter two months ago…but I kind of forgot the plot and stuff. BUT! I'm back now! So, just enjoy this chapter and the next chapter is coming up right away!


	11. Chp 11

So it's been a month or so, sorry! I went to Vietnam, again, and when I came back, I barely had time to update! That and I was too lazy to update until today. So, I'm really sorry!

0000

"_Kaze Institute is a place where sorcerers reside…_" Harry trailed off at the last word, looking over at Hermione who shook her head. He lowered his voice level down a bit, staring at his two friends. "Do two you think she's a sorcerer?"

"N-no," the bushy haired girl stammered. "It's impossible. You can tell by the way she walks and talks. Sorcerers have more grace to them." The jet black hair boy raised an eyebrow along with his red headed friend. "Oh come on, honestly. Keep reading." He let out a small sigh before looking for his place on the book.

"_The population of witches and wizards in Kaze Institute is only around six percentages,_" Harry choked on his words. "Six percents!" Hermione shushed him as he hissed at her. "Six!"

"I know, I know, keep reading!" the red head exclaimed. The brown haired girl rolled her eyes as she yanked the book from the thunder-scared boy and bought the book to the librarian, checking out the book. The two boys let out an audible 'oh' before following the girl out of the library.

"You see, you can't make assumption about her just because Kaze Institute is mostly full of sorcerers!" Hermione exclaimed, and then she gasped. "She's a prodigy then!" She quickly scanned through the book and nodded. "Yup, six percents of the student are witches and wizards that are prodigies!" Many students that passed by the three stared at them for their talking. "Come on; let's talk about this in the common room." She dragged the two, well forced, to the Gryffindor Common Room, which was luckily empty.

As the three sat down, she set the book down in the middle of the table, flipping it open to the teachers list. She poked the object, forcing the two boys to take a look at the book. They skimmed and skimmed until they stopped at the end of the last page of the teachers list: _Albus__ Dumbledore (Defense Against the Dark Arts)_. The three let out a small gasp as Hermione flipped through the book, searching for the publication date. It read at the bottom of the end of the book: _1899 July_.

"So it's before Dumbledore even came here," Harry concluded. "Wait…who's the headmaster or headmistress of the school?" He looked at the page that Hermione flipped through and read: _Mizu Reed (1800-19?)_.

"What does the question marks behind the nineteen means?" Ron questioned. "She can't live for over a hundred years!" The bushy brown hair girl raised an eyebrow as she flipped through the thick old book, keeping the two boys in silence.

The common room was warm that day, with the fire crackling beside them. The sound of pages being turned rang through the room, sending the two boys into the awkward silence like the time they just met the transfer students. Hermione was calm, well, not exactly. One could say she was between level one and two, sweating, but yet a little bit calm. Harry and Ron are drifting between level two and one, both exchanging look at each other every one minute. "Found it!" The tension finally left when Hermione showed the two boys the page on Mizu Reed.

"Doesn't she…" Harry hesitated a while before completing his sentence, "looks like Kokoro?" The red hair nodded in agreement. "But it said here that Mizu Reed didn't even get married, have children, or adopt any. It said that she only have a twin brother, no one else." The brown haired girl waved that comment aside as she tried to get the two boys' attention. After five minutes of talking to them, trying to diverge them from their thoughts of the relations between Mizu Reed and Kokoro Hiiragizawa.

"It said here that she just disappeared during the 1900s, but nobody truly know what year and how," she summarized. She looked for more information, only to find blank pages. A skeptical look was plastered on the witch's face. "It's…empty!" She flipped through the book again, only finding most pages vacant with black words, information on the school. She snapped her fingers after a while before running out. "Stay here!" The two boys stayed put, confused by Hermione's actions.

Thirty minutes later, Hermione entered the common room, disappointed. "Someone checked out the second and third book," she muttered as she sat down. The common room door opened as Syaoran entered, holding two black books in hand. He quickly stuffed them in his bag as he saw the three. He muttered a quick hello before rushing up to his dorm. Sakura entered two minutes later, red in face.

"Ano…have any of you three saw Syaoran?" she asked, looking around. The three just pointed at the stairs to boys' dorms. Sakura huffed before she turned towards the girls' dorms, closing the door after she climbed the stairs.

The rest of the day passed with no sightings of Kokoro anywhere. They haven't heard anything from her, or heard any news from her for the whole day. They checked from the library to the grounds. Eriol kept on glancing at the Forbidden Forest, an uneasy feeling welling up inside of him. _Something's wrong_, he thought as they went back inside for dinner.

They spotted her inside the Great Hall, eating dinner by herself at the Hufflepuff table. When she was done, she stopped at the Ravenclaw table, exchanging a few words to Eriol. They both nodded to each other as Tomoyo came back, smiling. Kokoro nodded to Tomoyo before going over to the Gryffindor table, handing Sakura a book.

"Hoe? Nani?" she asked, blinking as she held onto the book. The reincarnation of Mizu Reed said nothing and exited without saying anything to the others. When she left, Sakura took a look at the book's title. With no time to waste, Sakura quickly hid the book from the others, quickly finishing her dinner. As she stood up, she saw Eriol following suite. They both nodded as Sakura dragged Syaoran out of the Great Hall with Eriol and Tomoyo following close behind their heels. "Do you know what this mean, Eriol?" She held up the book as they continued to walk up the stairs to the Astronomy tower.

"If it's Kokoro, then it's important," Eriol concluded. "But I don't know what does the book has to do with this."

"He's coming," she muttered as they closed the door. They all stared into the center of the Forbidden Forest, a small glow emitting from the small area. "My guess will be Christmas." She turned around to face them, her glasses off.

"We need to be prepare by then," Eriol said while his twin nodded. Three figures landed behind Kokoro along with two animals. One of the animal and one of the figures stepped up and stood beside her.

"Kenji, Dark," she said turning around. The angel figured was engulfed in lights and his wings. "Satoshi." She confirmed and smiled.

"How will we prepare then, Mizu?" the black panther asked, transforming into a black kitty which landed on her shoulder. She peeled the kitty off her shoulder and placed him on the violet haired boy's head. She walked off without another word. Before descending down the stairs, she placed her glasses on again. The door closed after her, leaving the others in confusion.

"She's even more mysterious than Hiiragizawa," Syaoran muttered. They soon left, meeting a whole crowd at the bottom of the grand staircase.

0000

Sorry for this short and nonsense chapter, but it's truly the writer's block that's killing me! Please R&R!


End file.
